Big announcement at the Burrow
by AuroreMoriarty
Summary: Harry, Ginny and all the Weasleys are at the Burrow to celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday but the young couple has an important thing to say.


Harry looked into the mirror and tried to fix his hair. Not that it had ever worked but still he wanted to look good.

« Why are you wearing a tie?

\- Because it's an important day and… I want to look like an adult.

\- First, you are an adult, Harry, you don't have to look like one. Second, you didn't even wear a tie when you applied for the Ministry of Magic, so why now? And last, it's a muggle thing.

\- Indeed, and your father is fond of those.

\- Okay, you won. You're right about the last one: he wears all the time the one with the rubber ducks you gave him for Christmas. »

Ginny gave him a loving kiss on the cheek and fixed his tie. She had always been amazed by the fact that Harry could hardly knot a tie. At Hogwarts, Ron or Hermione usually fixed it for him. Hermione even tried a thousand times to teach him. It worked on the first day but quickly it started again to look like a mess. Ron got him a knot-itself-tie one year for Christmas, the one tie Harry kept on wearing for big occasions. But not this time. He didn't to « cheat » with a magic tie. Like letting his girlfriend do it for him was not cheating.

Once Harry was satisfied with his physical appearance, he went to the living room, followed by Ginny. The front door was locked and all the curtains of the flat were drawn. None of their muggle neighbours could see them using magic. Harry took Ginny's right hand and gave her a nervous smile. They both closed their eyes and apparated.

They apparated at the fence of the Burrow. It was a beautiful Sunday, around noon. The sun was shining high in the sky. No clouds to be seen. Harry liked to believe that it was a sign that everything would be alright. He took a deep breath before pushing the fence.

"Everything will be fine.

\- I know but I can't help myself. I'm so stressed.

\- You don't have to. My parents love you.

\- Yeah, as long as I am the friend. But I'm about to steal their precious little girl.

\- We've been living together for 2 years, idiot.

\- Yes but that's different.

\- I don't see how. Anyway, how could you be that stressed? You faced Voldemort!

\- And I saw your mother angry, that's why."

They arrived at the door. Ginny gave Harry a side look then knocked on the door. They did not have to wait long before hearing footstep on the other side and seeing the door opening to a busy Molly Weasley.

"Oh, there you are! Come in, come in. Hello Ginny. Harry, dear."

Ginny, to whom Molly turned her back, gave Harry a wink before her mother hugged him. After she had released Harry, Molly turned to her daughter:

"Ginny, lay the table, would you? Everybody will be here soon. We're just wanting for Ron and Hermione."

Ginny went to the kitchen to help her mother while Harry went to the living room to greet Mr Weasley, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie. Arthur explained to him that unfortunately Percy could not be there since he was very busy at the Ministry. Harry sat down on the couch and talked with the boys about the last Quidditch match – England against Belgium. It was a very passionate discussion with all those former Quidditch players, but even George, the most enthusiastic England fan, could not disagree on the fact that Belgium deserved to win.

"What do you say? Have you fallen on your head recently?" said Ron as he made his way to the living room. He was welcomed with both smiles and shouting in disagreement. For a moment, Harry forgot the reason of his visit. He became again that little orphan who came to spend the last weeks of the holiday at the Burrow. After all these years, he was still amazed by the kindness of this family and happy to be with them.

He heard Molly calling them from the other room: the dinner was ready. When he walked into the room, he was greeted by Hermione who hugged him tight. When she loosened her embrace, he could see tears of joy in her eyes, and not only because they met again – they worked together. She knew. Of course, Hermione knew. She surely had seen. Hopefully, she did not say a word of it.

Everyone sat down at the table, Arthur Weasley at the top of it, as the head of family. Besides, everyone was there to celebrate his birthday. When everyone raised their glasses with the traditional "cheers to", Ginny gently squeezed Harry's hand. It was time. Harry felt his heart beat faster. He stood up. Everyone looked at him, surprised. He cleared his throat. _Why do_ I _have to do that? It's her family, she should do it_ , he thought. _No, it's_ your _family as well_ , he corrected himself.

"Um. I have something important to say…Um. Ginny and I are getting married."

Molly cried out in joy, while Arthur sat still, looking petrified and Ron's jaw dropped. After the initial surprise, everyone congratulated them. The Weasleys could not have been happier with their son-in-law. Harry would, finally, be officially a part of the family.

The wine was drunk, the cake was eaten and soon, every one returned to their house, except for the engaged couple. Harry helped Molly do the washing up and waited for Arthur and Ginny to leave the kitchen. When they were alone in the room, he gathered his courage to say the last thing he came there for.

"Mrs Weasley, I have something to ask you.

\- Go on, darling.

\- I know, it's strange because you're Ginny's mother but… You know it's the tradition and…The groom's mother leads him to the altar and I was wondering if…I'd like to know if you…If you'd lead me there."

Mrs Weasley's eyes filled up with tears and both her hands covered her mouth. She nodded.

"You know, you're the closest to a mother than I ever had."

She hugged him tight. "You've always been a son to me."


End file.
